yomawarifandomcom-20200214-history
UFO
The UFO (Unidentified Flying Object) is a extraterrestrial Spirit(?) from Yomawari: Midnight Shadows. It is a small spaceship that has crashed landed in the Second Town. Appearance When on the ground, it appears as a yellow glowing disk that is slightly larger that a human. When it flies, its size shrinks and the window of the spacecraft is visible on top of the flying disk. Behavior At first, the spaceship will remain invisible to Haru and everyone else, appearing as just an empty space on the crashed ground. Once Haru has gathered all five Parts, the spaceship will become visible as a glowing disk on the ground. Once Haru interacts with it, she'll notice that something is glowing in her pockets. The UFO will then start up and start flying away. In its place is a collectible item called the Mysterious Pebble. If you obtained the Mysterious Pebble and then returned home, someone will ring the doorbell. Have Haru leave the house in order to see who's outside. Once outside, Haru will find a Cassette Player on the ground, with no one in sight. She can collect it, and it can be used to listen to music. Mythology and Theories The idea of its appearance in a story inspired by Japanese mythology is likely based after the legend of the "Utsuro-bune". The Utsuro-bune (hollow ship) is a story about a group of fishermen finding a foreign woman inside a hollow boat that washed ashore a beach. The woman couldn't speak Japanese, and she was different from the Japanese people. So the fishermen returned the woman back on her boat and the boat drifted back into the sea. One of the theories behind this legend was that the hollow boat was in back an alien spaceship (because a drawing of the hollow boat resembles that of a flying saucer used by aliens) and the foreign woman was in fact as alien. So, the appearance of the UFO in this game may be a reference to the "Utsuro-bune" legend and the theory that it was an extraterrestrial encounter. On another note, based on the event, it is presumed that the spaceship is unable to fly back to space because it lost vital parts to its system when it crashed. These mechanical parts are the five Parts that Haru can find throughout the Town and Second Town. Once Haru goes back to the spaceship with all five Parts, it seems that the spaceship resonates with its five Parts. This cause the spaceship to glow, which in turn also appears to make the five Parts glow in return. After that, it seems the spaceship took back its missing parts in order to return to full-functioning order so it can fly back to space. The Mysterious Pebble is supposedly a piece of a meteor, asteroid, or planet that the spaceship had came from. As for the event where an unknown person leaves Haru a Cassette Player outside her house after the latter obtains the Mysterious Pebble, it is presumed that it was the UFO that left Haru that Cassette Player as a thank-you gift for helping it fix its spaceship. Trivia * Haru can find posters in the Second Town that talk about this alien spacecraft as a star that fell from the sky and crash somewhere on the ground. Gallery UFO 1.jpg|The UFO currently stuck on the ground. UFO 2.jpg|The UFO flying back into space. Category:Spirits Category:Midnight Shadows: Spirits Category:Harmless Spirits